Glückseligkeit Immer
by OneDreamADay
Summary: Series of chapters of how Eugene and Rapunzel try to attain their happily ever after. Chapter Eight: Eugene tries to tell a story to a bunch of kids. They aren't a good audience.
1. Wieder lebendig Back to Life

My first Tangled Fanfic. I have to admit, I listened to the soundtrack before I saw the movie (which was three days ago) and have since then, I've re-watched it and plot bunnies got stuck in my head.

Why I did listen to the soundtrack first, you might wonder? Simply because Alan Menken did the movie score, and I love his music scores.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Tangled. Side note, the title means Happiness Always in German.

xXxXxXxX

Eugene (formally known as Flynn) was sort of used to being placed in weird situations when it came to Rapunzel.

She had over seventy feet of blond hair that glowed when she sang, (and later found out it also healed) had managed to get a bunch of grown rather dangerous men to sing about their dreams. She even managed to get a horse to leave him alone for twenty-four hours.

However, Eugene never expected Rapunzel and her healing powers to bring him back from the dead.

He was content with the idea of him dying, in a way. At least when he did die, it wasn't by the noose as Flynn Rider, and for him to be buried in some unmarked grave.

No, he would die as Eugene Fitzherbert. Someone who, in the end of his life, had loved someone and was comforted by the fact that someone loved him back.

Yes, Eugene told himself as he felt his eyes closing, it was much better than dying as Flynn Rider.

But it seemed like as soon as he closed them, his eyes opened up again, looking up at a teary eyed, brown-haired Rapunzel.

And the first thing that came to mind was to crack a joke.

"Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?"

XxxXxxX

Might post more chapters. Reviews are helpful!


	2. Prinzessin Princess

Thanks to arisaxlavi911, Cmusiclover92, Emachinescat, Mrs. Anthony DiNardo, PocahontasJohnSmithForeverand Renting, who all have this on their favorite lists. It really made my happy to see.

Normally, I don't ask for reviews, but right now, they would help. Helps get the chapters out faster *hint hint* Also, thinking about writing a Tangled Alternate Universe story. Trying to plot ideas now. This one will be a lot longer than the last one.

* * *

><p>The conversation had started after Rapunzel had found the key and freed the man from the chains that Rapunzel's homicidal mother had placed him in. There wasn't much to take from the tower, other than food, and Eugene could tell that the girl was eager to leave the place that been her prison for eighteen years.<p>

The walk from had been rather silent. Thought Eugene had been exhausted, (seemed like being brought back from dead gave you no energy) to ask Rapunzel to stay in the tower one more day seemed cruel.

So he was content with pretending he was fine.

* * *

><p>The two were resting by a stream,, eating lunch, while Eugene napped when Rapunzel told him.<p>

Needless to say, it shocked him.

"Run that by me again?"

"I'm the Lost Princess."

Silence.

"Eugene?"

Yep, Rapunzel seemed to bring surprises about herself every day. But this one just took the cake on everything she told him thus far about herself. Even more than the long blond, glowing hair with healing powers that she _used _to have.

"Eugene?"

So, knowing she was the Lost Princess, that would mean she would she would naturally want to go to the castle. The same castle where he had previously stolen the tiara of the Lost Princess, who wasn't-so-lost-now.

This would not end well for him.

"I'm going to die."

"Eugene!"

The brown haired young woman was giving him an exasperated look. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah, because, you know, the king will forgive anyone who steals from him."

"I'm sure it'll be alright."

"I escaped death two, three times. I'm pretty sure my luck had dried out my now."

Eugene mentally counted in his head.

Almost drowning in a blocked cave. _One_

Escaping his own execution. _Two_

Being revived by magic. _Three_

Yep, it was three times.

She gave him a look and he fell silent.

"So you want to go to the castle, correct?"

A nod.

Eugene sighed. It was only fair. After all she had been though, it was only fair to Rapunzel that she had something good happen to her. She'd be free to see the world instead of dreaming of it out of a window.

While he…

He had no idea what he would do next. So used to pattern of going where he pleased, the idea on staying in one place, setting down, kind of made Eugene uncomfortable.

But he could see if Rapunzel was right about this whole princess thing. If she was, then good.

At least he could take her to the life he always dreamed of having.

"Alright." Eugene relented. "Just stopping giving me that puppy-eyes look."

There was a excited squeak, and he found himself being engulfed in a hug and a kiss was placed on his lips.

The things he did for love.

* * *

><p>As I said earlier, reviews motivated me!<p> 


	3. Abwickeln Complete

Thanks to Sunset-Fireflies, Alicia Rose Cullen, ZutaraLvr57 and arisaxlavi911, who either have this on their favorites or on their story alerts. You guys are awesome. As for reviews:

Kiki-sama: I know it's been done a lot of times, but you're right. Different authors have different perspectives. As for why the titles are in German, it's my why of acknowledging the original story of Tangled, which of course is Rapunzel, which was written by the Grimm Brothers. Who were German,. My Tangled AU story will be taking place in Germany. I have a secret love for Germany, if you can't tell.

An Unknown Foreign Beauty: Thanks for your review. I've been trying to keep them in character

I will try on update either on Tuesdays, Thursday and/or Saturdays, as that's when I have the most time on the computer until I can get my own.

* * *

><p>Of course, things weren't easy, trying to prove that you're the Lost Princess.<p>

When she and Eugene talked to the guards, Rapunzel saw one whisper to the other and they shares a look. She doesn't know what that look means, but she tells her story anyway.

After Rapunzel finishes, the guards talk quickly and quietly for a moments and she can't stop the butterfly feeling that she has in her stomach, that's all nerves. That won't go away, even when Eugene holds her hand.

"Do you have any proof to your story?" One of them asks.

Rapunzel is confused for a moment, then upset at the fact that they don't believe her. But Eugene doesn't miss a beat. He drags the two back to the tower, and shows them where over seventy feet of long brown hair rests, along with Gothel's clock, and chains the woman had restrained him in.

Nether Rapunzel or Eugene try to look that the blood on the floor where Eugene bled out at.

The guards are dumbfounded and Eugene gives them a Flynn Rider grin, full of smugness. "This enough evidence for you?"

* * *

><p>Apparently, it is because the two of them are told to wait outside while the King and Queen arrives to see them.<p>

The butterflies are back in Rapunzel's stomach, only the feeling is a thousand times and she can't calm down.

"What if they don't like me?" She finds herself asking. Eugene gives her an reassuring look.

"Then they're crazy, because you're perfect the way you are."

"But I'm not a princess. I'm not sure how to be one."

"You'll have time to learn."

The door opens and they turn to see the King and Queen there. Rapunzel takes a few hesitant steps forward, as does the Queen.. She isn't sure what to do or say; but she feels as if words aren't needed. The Queen looks at her, as if taking in the sight of her before she smiles, a look of relief on her face. Rapunzel smiles too, the butterflies escaping her stomach as she does.

She's enveloped in a hug, and she see the King -her father- as he joins in on the hug too. Then she notices Eugene and wonders when did he did he get pulled in.

And for the first time, in a long time, Rapunzel feels complete.


	4. Mutter und Tochter Mother and Daughter

Glad this story is gaining more fans, as it makes me a happy writer; Thanks goes to ZutaraLvr57, Sunset-Fireflies, PampleMousse07 and love is killing me for adding the story to their story alerts or favorites.

Review responses:

PampleMousse07: Thanks for reviewing every chapter so far. The reason I did that cuts the way I did in the last chapter is simple: In the movie it's established that it takes at least a day or more to reach the kingdom (of course misusing all the crazy adventures that the pair get into.) If I kept pointless dialogue of everyone talking to and from the tower and castle, it would bore people.

Kiki-sama: Same thanks goes to you for reviewing every chapter. Yeah, I do tend not to catch al my typos.

Author note: I saw a story on here where the King and Queen's name were Lionel and Iseult, respectively. So I decided to use that for my story. Here's another long on for you guys.

XxXxxXX

Rapunzel is an interesting girl, Queen Iseult muses one day.

She suppose she notices this after a day or so after Rapunzel's arrival.

Seeing that Rapunzel has no shoes on, the Queen had some brought for her. Beautiful high heeled shoes that are in many different colors. Rapunzel wears the shoes with excitement all day, changing shoes almost every hour.

After that day however, Iseult never saw Rapunzel put the shoes on again. She ponders why then decides to ask Rapunzel herself.

"Did you not like them?" She asked. "I can have others brought if you don't like them."

Rapunzel gives a smile, full of apologies and embarrassment. " No, they're fine. It's just that.. I've never wore shoes. Mother never brought me any..."

Iseult flinches when Rapunzel calls that woman "Mother."

She's also a far cry from the princess she would have been, had she not been kidnapped by that woman.

Had Rapunzel been raised by her natural parents, (and her name would be Alaina) she would have known how to curtsy, beautiful and gracefully, fitting for a princess. She would have known what fork is for salads and which spoon is for dessert. She would understand that it isn't proper for a princess to paint on castle walls, and walk barefooted everywhere.

There are things that Iseult notices that Rapunzel's doesn't: That some of the visiting princesses and other young royal girls find Rapunzel, barefoot and unrestrained enthusiasm for everything, funny.

They giggle behind hands, hiding their smiles.

It only takes a clearing of the throat to make the giggling to stop.

XxxXX

They're in the library reading, she, her daughter and the young man Eugene, who's come by for this visit that seems to last longer and longer.

Even though Lionel is grateful to Eugene for returning their daughter, for the moment, having a former thief living in the castle is something her husband is not willing to do yet, despite Rapunzel's protest.

The two of them are talking about a children's book (Eugen looking embarrassed and Rapunzel smiling) when Rapunzel asks her a question.

"Don't you think so too, Mama?"

The word startles her, and it takes a moment or her to recall what Rapunzel and Eugene were talking about asked. She can't.

"What do I think about what, dear?"

"That Eugene is a nice name than Flynn."

"It is a nicer sounding name. Eugene sounds more handsome." The young man blushed out of embarrassment and her daughter's smile grows wider.

"See, Mama thinks so too."

There it is again, that word. It makes Iseult's world sound and she wants to hear that word more. Eighteen years of not hearing that word makes the queen yearn for it more.

She excuse her herself from the company of the two and walks outside the hall. Iseult feels tears falling, despite the fact that she's trying to stop them.

She hears the soft footstep, and knowing the sound of bare feet touching the floor that it's Rapunzel. Iseult tries to wipe her tears before the daughter sees them, but it's too late.

Rapunzel is in front of her now, taking hurried apologizing for something that isn't her fault.

"If you don't want me to call you that, I can pick something else." She says in one big breath. "I didn't want to call you 'Mother' because I called Gothel 'Mother." And Eugene told to pick something I was comfortable with."

Iseult shakes her head. "You're fine, dear, you just surprised me is all."

"In a good way right?"

A chuckle from Iseult. "Yes, dear, in a good way."

There is silence between the two and Iseult feels she had recovered enough to go back to the library when Rapunzel stops her.

"You don't think I'm a horrible princess, do you?"

Iseult feels shocked. "What makes you think that?"

Rapunzel looks down at the ground. "The other day, while those other girls were here, I heard them laughing at me. 'Cause I told them I could understand Pascal and Max." There's hurt, maybe confusion in Rapunzel's voice and Iseult hugs her daughter.

"No dear, I don't think so. Not at all. Neither does your father, for that matter."

"But I don't know how to be a princess. I mess up at dinner, and with other things too. Father always tells me when I'm messing up."

Iseult knows this. She sees how much her husband demand of Rapunzel. And it's not fair to the young woman.

"Dear, there's no perfect princess. When I was going up, I had this one habit I could never get rid of."

"Really? What's that?"

"I mumbled. Quiet a lot, actually. I used to be a shy child-"

"I sometimes mumble!" Rapunzel says, excitement in her voice. :It annoyed Moth-Gothel. She'd always complain when I'd do it."

"Really now?"

"Hmm.. and she said some other things about me too."

Iseult wants to ask, but Rapunzel's voice says it's nothing good, so she doesn't ask.

"She said I was immature and clumsy and sloppy."

"You're none of those things, Rapunzel."

"I'm not grubby or ditsy either?"

"Never will be dear."

There silence between them now, but instead of it being awkward, it's comforting, in a way. The two finally go back into the library, where Rapunzel and Eugene finish their earlier discussion.

XxXxXx

The next day, there two things outside Rapunzel's door the next morning. One is a bunch of different paints, and the other is purple flat shoes.

'For when you do visit Maximus.' It says in her mother's handwriting. 'So you don't have to wear those heels.'

XxXXX

Rapunzel is indeed a very interesting girl. Queen Iseult again muses, watching her daughter talk to Maximus.

She doesn't have the royal upbringing, but that's fine with Iseult.

She has her daughter back, and that all that matters in the end.


	5. Lieben Love

Yay, new chapter! I plan to have my new Tangled story, Golden Light**, **posted on here sometime next week. It'll have an Italian Gothic twist to it. It was going to take place in Germany.. But my love for Italy is bigger than Germany. Plus, it's more of a romantic setting. There night not be a chapter on Tuesday. Since I'll be spending time with family for Easter.

Review replies:

Kiki-sama: Thanks. Of course, I think it's more believable too. And I love placing characters in emotional angst. And yes, the book Eugene and Rapunzel were looking at was indeed _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider. _And I plan to go through my chapter and fix any typos I have.

PampleMousse07: Glad you like it. Makes me a happy writer.

Princess Shahrazad: Can't I say right quick I love _Darker Ever After? _It's actually what gave my the inspiration to write my story. These are more like connecting one-shot. There conflict, but it's more emotional conflict than anything else.

XxxXxXx

Eugene wonders why Rapunzel attached her heart to him. Not that he doesn't mind it, not at all.

Rapunzel's the first person whom he can say with certainty, loved Eugene Fitzherbert.

He's pretty sure that's true.

Eugene's sure his parents loved him. No child can come into the world unloved, right?

He thinks he remembers them, recall faces. But he has no luck.

It's a far dim, distant memories in the furthest reaches of his mind. He was three when he mother and father died, so he tries not to think to hard about it.

As a child, Eugene was smaller than most boys, making him a prime target for bullies. He quickly learned that stealing things tend to make you look attractive to some girls. But it doesn't last for long before they started accusing him of taking things and the girls stop liking him. So, he learns to add smooth lines and it seems to work, and they flirt with him. But again nothing happens beyond that moment.

As Flynn Rider, other that entertaining women in bed, none of them showed love for him for other than that one night. If they did, most times it was because they were trying to steal from him the items he stole.

After a while, he learns not to trust the women who say they love him.

XxxXxXx

Eugene wonders when he gave his heart to Rapunzel.

After promising himself that he won't fall in love, he did. Totally and helplessly in love.

With a princess, he later finds out.

After returning Rapunzel to the castle, he wonders what he'll do next. Already, the Flynn Rider persona comes to surface and he can't help but think of the next heist and what his fingers are itching to steal next. Before, it would full him up with excitement.

So why is it that it giving him an empty feeling now, and he has such a feeling of longing for something else?

XxxXxXx

"Father, please!"

"I can't, not right now."

"But he's changed! I promise you that."

"At the moment, he'll stay in the village."

Eugene don't think it's that bad, living the village. He has a warm bed, food and he's not that far from the castile.

It could be worse. A lot worse.

They could decide to hang him, he knows this.

But instead Eugene's placed on a probation period for two months, where he has to have supervised visits in the presences of the King or Queen when he comes to visit Rapunzel.

He comes by everyday at noon, to have lunch with Rapunzel and her parents. Then she either takes him to see a painting she has done, or they'll sit in the garden and talk.

At first, it annoyed Eugene to a degree. He didn't mind having her parents there, but it made him feel uncomfortable, like a child who couldn't be trusted around breakable objects.

XxxXxXx

There are nights when he has nightmares.

They're all about the same event: up in the tower, where he got stabbed. But in his dreams, she wasn't able to save him.

And other times, it isn't him, but Rapunzel who was stabbed.

She's the one bleeding out on the floor, while he's trying to save her. Except that he doesn't know how to. And she dies in his arms.

Those dreams leaving him shaking, shirt clammy from sweat and makes him realizes how closes they were from losing each other.

Every time he visits her after these dreams, Eugene holds Rapunzel tight.

XxxXxXx

Though the probation is suppose to last two months, it's only been a month and two weeks when the ban is lifted.

Eugene hasn't been counting the days until it was lifted. Not at all.

Rapunzel is ecstatic, even though the two will have separate rooms, she's still glad because she doesn't have to wait until noon to see Eugene; he's glad because he doesn't have to see Rapunzel upset every times he gets ready to leave.

"I guess you have your dream now, right?" Rapunzel asks. It takes him a moment to realize what she's talking about.

Castle on the island, surrounded by money and no one to bother him.

He chuckles to himself before giving her a kiss.

"I found a new dream, remember?"


	6. Erkältung und Haar Colds and Hair

Sorry for the late update. Been feeling under the weather And what better why to deal with it than to write about it. So here's a short one.. Thanks to bahjcb, Celestial- Kitsunei and Ru Tsuna, whom either put this on there their favorites or on alerts..

Review replies:

Trashbags: Heh, thanks.

PampleMousse07: Thanks. I tend to think of them as over sappy. But that maybe because I'm the one writing them.

Princess Shahrazad: Glad you think so. Personality, I never really believe Eugene would get off scot-free just because he brought back Rapunzel to the kingdom. Though I might have made his sentence too light.

Romance and Musicals: Glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

XxxXxXx

Rapunzel hates having colds.

They make her through itch, her nose red and stuffy and a persistent cough that won't leave. Eugene looks at her, while she's in her bed. He's brought her some tea and it helps with the sore throat.

"It's September. It's cold out. I told you, you have to wear shoes now when you go outside." He tries not to lecture her; Rapunzel and her mother had a similar conversation just the day before, and he feels like he's repeating what was said already.

"I know," She pouts, then resumes blowing her nose. "But when I had my hair, I never got sick."

There something in Eugene's eyes, she notices, when she bring up her hair. She noticed it a while back, she was playing with her short hair, and he had the same look in his face as he does not

"But I like my hair short," She continues, desperate to get the frown that was on his face. . "It's easier to brush, and I don't have to worry about it getting caught, or people tripping over it. Plus, it's the same color as Mama's and that not bad at all."

"So you don't hate me? For cutting it?" He asked in such a soft voice that it's hard to hear him. Rapunzel smiles softly and cups Eugene's face, making him look at her.

"Why would I? If you hadn't, I'd be stuck with Gothel. Probably in the tower still."

The two fall quiet, and Eugene know what could have happened had he not cut her hair. Rapunzel would went back to Gothel, and even if he had tried to rescue her, she probably won't have gone with him. She did promise that woman, and Rapunzel kept her promises.

It's a though that often horrifies Eugene and on some nights, keeps him awake.

"But it hasn't grown. In over three months, it's still the same length."

Rapunzel shakes her head. "I prefer it. For all the reasons I mention earlier." She sneezes into a handkerchief. "Plus, I don't have to worry about anyone else trying to kidnap me for my hair."

"If they did I'm sure Max could track you down easily." Rapunzel laughs and Eugene finds himself laughing back. She plants a kiss on his cheek. It's a loud one, like a child's, with the sound too -_mwah_- and Eugene accepts it, because it's all Rapunzel. Then she coughs. Right on his face, where she just kissed him.

He looks at her. "If I get sick, I'm blaming you."


	7. Silent Behandlung Silent Treatment

Writer's block sucks, So if anyone has any requests or ideas for chapters, I would love to hear them. Not really sure how I feel about this chapter. Felt like I could have done better. Thanks to: Star Tours Traveler, grissrox and AnyBallasWillDo for having this on their favorites/alerts.

Review replies:

Star Tours Traveler: "Gluckseligkeit Immer" means Happiness Always in German. Glad you like the chapters so far.

PampleMousse07: Thanks for the review.

Princess Shahrazad: Lol, yes I get it.

sunnyprincessbird: Glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

XxxXxXx

Eugene Fitzherbert was a confused man.

For the past few hours, Rapunzel had been ignoring him. In painfully obvious ways.

Whenever he entered a room, she would leave, If he tried to talk to her, she wouldn't respond, while Pascal would glare at him and turn bright red.

Even the frog was mad at him. Great

And he didn't even know what the hell for.

He tried to think of what could have cause such anger to be thrown at him, but nothing came to mind.

In the library, he tried to read to get his mind clear. His thoughts however, kept drifting to the silent treatment and in frustration he tossed the book to the floor.

King Lionel gave him a stern look. "I hope you don't plan to treat all of the library books in that fashion. I don't think the older one could handle it."

Eugene apologized, placed his book back on the shelf and made his way out of the library when Rapunzel father stops him.

"I would like to now what you did to incur the anger of my daughter."

"Your Highness, I would like to know myself."

"You don't know?"

"No, and since she's not talking to me, that means she won't tell me." He ponders for a second. "Do you know why?"

"I don't. But I can tell you she'll keep going until you figure it out. She's much like her mother in that way." There's a hidden chuckle in his voice. Glad to see someone's getting a kick of this.

Great, so now he had to deal with Brownie being stubborn. (He starts calling her this because she isn't blond anymore and can't be called Blondie) Fun.

XxXxxx

Two days later, Eugene is still confused and still being ignored.

Talking to Queen Iseult reveals nothing and it just frustrated him.

Finally, not liking how he can't talk to her, he visits Rapunzel's room later that night.

"Will you please tell what I did wrong?" He's not yet whining, but close to it.

There no answer, of course. She looked at him with an annoyed look and resumed reading her book.

"Is it something I said?"

A shake of the head. She's not saying anything, but it's a hint, and he's on the right track.

"So, is it something I didn't say?"

Another nod.

He tries to think what that might be, but nothing comes to mind.

"Will you just tell me? I can't fix the problem if I have no idea what it is."

"You don't ever day it." Rapunzel says in a small pout-y voice. If it were any other time, Eugene might think it was cute.

"Say what?"

" 'I love you.' You never say it."

Eugene tries to think. He's pretty sure he says it. Not in that direct way, of course.

He's still trying to get into the groove of the whole romance thing. Flirting with girls and being in love with them are two way different things.

"But you know I love you."

A sigh from Rapunzel. "Yes, I know you do. It's just… your response doesn't have to be 'I know' or 'so do I' whenever I say 'I love you.'" A saddened look is on her face and Eugene feels bad and guilty.

"I'm sorry." He pulls her in a hug. "I really am."

Then after a moment. "Does this mean you're talking to be now?"

"I will, but you have to do on thing for me." There's a sly smile on the princess's face and sly smiles never mean anything good when it comes to Rapunzel.

"You have to say one thing."

Eugene mentally groans. He knows what she's going to say and what she wants him to do. Not that he has a problem with it, but expressing love in speech (mainly saying those three little words) has never really been easy for him.

Well, maybe as Flynn Rider. But as Eugene Fitzherbert, it's something new.

Rapunzel's looking at him expecting and Eugene's never really so nervous in hi whole life (how can saying something make him so nervous?)

"I- Iloveyou." He rushes out in one breath. He's thinks Rapunzel's going to make him repeat it again, and he hope to the gods that isn't going to happen; one time was hard enough.

"Fine, I'll accept." She beams at him. Eugene feels relive and makes a mental note that this is something he need to work on, otherwise he'll just get the silent treatment all over again.


	8. Regeln Rules

Woo! New chapter. And a long one! So, so, sorry for the late update! This chapter's really interesting to me because I had this idea for this chapter: a back story for Eugene. So after much writing and rewriting, I think I managed it okay. Let me know if it works. It gets a bit mature, but nothing to graphic.

I had a very horrible ear infection (started as swimmer's ear, didn't get it treated, progressed into something much worse where hearing in my left ear is partially damaged.) So, most of the time, I was in too much pain to write. Thanks to: Foghorn Leghorn 83, EugeneLoverRapunzel, MusicFire13, Nessa Elendil, Kitty Kohari and Bobert4242 for having this on their favorites/alerts.

Thanks to everyone who gave their support for the rough time I was going through. Give me a bit more time to get back in a regular posting schedule, because for a while, updates might be a bit erratic. And in thanks, I'll give you guys a long one today.

Review replies:

Star Tours Traveler: Thanks for the review. I know having Eugene call Rapunzel 'Brownie' may be weird, but it seemed weirder to have him keep calling her 'Blondie' when her hair isn't blonde anymore. I've seen some other Tangled writers gave Rapunzel this nickname in post- movie stories. But I guess it's a matter of preference.

PampleMousse07: Glad you think so. I was worried that would seem a bit out of character.

Kiki-sama: Thanks for the reviews you've left so far. I love writing Eugene, simply because he's a fun character to write. Which is why most of the chapters are in Eugene's point of view.

ducky: Glad you like it. Sorry for the typos I do have. I do try to catch them all, but as you see, I don't get them all.

XxxXx

Rules, Eugene had decided early in life, were important.

It wasn't as if this was an automatic thing that occurred to him one day. No, it was a series of occurrences that happened.

The first time was maybe when he arrived at the orphanage.

It was early afternoon after his parent's lives were claimed by an illness that was devastating the town he lived in. Many children were made orphans this way, it seemed like at the time. Three-year-old Eugene was just one of the many.

He was small for his age and was a easy target for the bigger boys. The child's smart mouth usually got him into more trouble than out of it. . He was quick with a smart remark and had an impudent grin that irritated the orphanage's caretakers. Although they didn't give up on the boy and did their best to raise him, he proved to test the adults patience everyday from the moment he arrived until the moment he left.

The orphanage wasn't a horrible place like other places he'd heard of. But the home was a in a constant need of money and it was the children who suffered most; they often had little food and lacked proper clothing during the winter. It was out of the need for food that Eugene stole his first item: an apple when he was six. The other item, stolen when he was ten, was to start impressing the girl whom he started realizing was not as icky and annoying as he thought years before.

It was a doll, stolen for a girl on Christmas Day. The orphanage had rounded up the children and they had to sing hymns and watch as the people gave them looks of pity and gave money towards the home. Eugene always hated doing this; he felt embarrassed.

They had passed a toy store, and many of them had a nose pressed to the window in awe; toys were a rarity in the home, new toys ever more rarer. The girl looked at the doll with suck longing that Eugene felt like he had to help. So when they had another outing, he snuck away from the group, went to the store when the store was busy and grabbed the doll. Since no one stopped him, Eugene assumed he got way scot-free, as most of the times he did.

When he presented the item to the girl, he got a small thanks and a peck on the cheek. Although he was tempted on wipe the kiss off, he left the issue along. But after that, he was avid ignored by her until she wanted another item, along with things her friend wanted.

Had he been older, and a bit wiser, Eugene would the seen what was wrong with the situation; that he was just being used But at the time, that thought never crossed his mind until he was much older.

But until that moment arrived, he grabbed whatever the girls asked him to get: dolls, ribbons, clothes and jewelry. He was excited by the requests; they made life in the orphanage more exciting. He grabbed items for the boys too, but it was mostly so they would leave him alone and let him work on his growing charm on the girls.

The orphanage caretakers noticed the rise in thieves around the city near the home, and though they suspected it was one of their wards, they couldn't really pinpoint who it was. That was, at least until one of the girls told about Eugene's sticky fingers.

Eugene was thirteen, not as scrawny looking as he was when he arrived ten years ago. He was sitting in his room, reading The Tale Of Flynnigan Rider when there was a knock at the door. Before he would open it himself, the door swung open and in the door way stood the head nun, along with a girl, whose always escaped him. Camilla or Chloe, something like that.

He put on a sly grin. "What can I help you ladies with?"

"Don't you start that smooth talk with me Eugene Fitzherbert!" The Camilla-Chloe says in a huff, arms crossed under her breasts. They push against her blouse and the teen thinks it looks kind of nice. "You stole my earrings!"

He give a look of shock, but it's the truth. He isn't going to tell them that though. "Do you have prove?"

Camilla-Chloe looks embarrassed. "W-well, no, but I know you did!" She replies hotly. The head nun look at the girl with stern eyes. "Carissa, you can't go accusing people of crimes they didn't commit."

"But I know he's took them! He steals, did you know that, Mother Ann? Every time we go to the town, he takes something!" There's a smug look in her and Eugene has the sudden, angry urge to slap it off her face.

Mother Ann looks at Eugene, disappoint written all over her face. "I've been getting letters for shopkeepers suspecting one of our wards of stealing; I'd hope they were mistaken. You give back all items you've taken, and we'll decide you other punishment later."

He mentally writes the first rule: Don't get caught.

Eugene doesn't return the items. He hides them in various places in his room and claims he lost them. His punishment is that he can't go on trips to the village shops and he had to help clean up with the dirtiest of the chores. Not that it a big thing; he skips on the punishment often and sits in one of the trees, getting a good view of the kingdom.

He wants to be free of this orphanage. He wants to be free of this boring plain walls, of constant wailing children and of seeing other children taken to new home while he's stuck, parent-less and with no future. He deserves a future.

He wants to be like Flynnigan Rider, rich beyond all belief and the ability to go anywhere he wants.

XXXx

The second rule comes when he is seventeen. He ran away from the orphanage over a year ago, and is going by Flynn Rider, leaving the memory of Eugene Fitzherbert and life in the orphanage in the further reaches of his mind.

He sleeps at the local inn, ready to start his life of adventure, when he runs into his first problem: lack of funds.

He only has enough money to stay for a night, and go without food. Or he can get food, but he'll be stuck in the rain. It's either Option A or Option B, the innkeeper points out.

So, Flynn Rider thinks of another solution to this dilemma, when a young woman pass by. She looks a bit older than him and Flynn gives a lopsided grin that helps his boyish charm.

"You're cute." She giggles out.

"Well, I don't have to try to hard to be." He flashes the grin again.

"And funny too." Flynn thinks quickly, seeing his chance. "Well, maybe we can go to your place and he get to know each other better." He had no idea what his means, exactly, he's heard other men say it to other women though.

The girl blushes hotly. "As long as you're gone before my father gets back."

XxxXxX

His first time is awkward. He doesn't really know the mechanics of sex. He's only heard about It thus far, just actually going through the motion make him feel weird and unsure of himself.

The young girl, apparently, hasn't and she guides Flynn through it.

He doesn't leave by the time her father comes home and their a bunch of yelling by both father and daughter. Flynn doesn't care about that, he just wants to escape before the father can get his hands on him. Which he does.

It not until a bit later that he realize that he realizes the money he stole isn't in his pocket anymore. A more through exam of his pants shows a hole in his pocket.

This is where rule number two is created: Be more careful with money.

xXxXxX

So Flynn grows up and learns to steal more efficiently and in the process, woo women. They hang on his his every words, and his easy ease of telling stories make it easy to capture their attention.

Of course, taking loose jewelry and money from them isn't that bad either.

However, he meets his match with a woman by the name of April. He's just had his biggest heist so far, and with a few mugs of beer to celebrate, when she comes saturating in the pub. He hears cat-calls from the men, but he doesn't low himself to those guys standards. Flynn Rider is way cooler than any of them.

She has beautiful brown eyes, and for a second, Flynn becomes mushy feeling and feels like saying something really corny. But he quickly takes a swig of beer, swallowing those words with his drink.

She sits next to him and they have a dance of sorts, with words. They both can feel the simple, strong desire in the air, but nether acknowledge it and when she walks out the door, for once, Flynn's eyes aren't on her butt as she leaves.

April's there the next night however, and they continue from the same night as yesterday. "I like you," She tells him as she leaves. Flynn doesn't know why this should matter; other ladies tell him this all the time. But it does matter and it bugs him, just a little.

He continues to wait at the bar the next night, wanting to see her. The bartender notices this. "Looks like Flynn got himself a crush on a lady." He laughs.

"Shut up." Flynn mumbles out, embarrassed.

A few nights later, April shows up, all smiles and with a look on her face that says she's up to something. "I know who you are. You're Flynn Rider, rising thief _extraordinaire_ ."

A part of Flynn wants to leave after she reveals this. It feels like this means she out for his (somewhat) rising bounty on his head. But the show-off in him doesn't listen.

It never does.

"So what can this thief _extraordinaire do for _you?" He gives his sly grin, with she returns with her own sly, sexy grin.

She tells him that she wants his help stealing a rare diamond. She would do it herself, but she knows that with Flynn Rider with her, the job will be a lot easier and they can slip evenly. And she can leave an d he'll won't hear from her again.

Flynn likes the plan, except for the part of not hearing from her again. He likes her wit and snarky attitude and want her to stay around. He doesn't tell her this though. H e looks goofey enough blushing everytime he see her.

They plan the heist on the following night. And it's a super easy one. "You would think after the Lost Princess being kidnapped, they would learn to tighten security around stuff." April comments. Flynn shrugs.

Sure, a kidnapped baby is sad and everything, but that's old news now. He just wants to get somewhere and rest. Hopefully spend more time with April to. But he doesn't say that out loud either.

They spent the night in an inn, sharing a room. "I like you," He mumbles out, half tired now that they adrenaline has ran out. He hears a chuckle from her. But it's not the response he was looking for.

The next morning, April is gone. So is the diamond,

Flynn makes note of rule number three: Never trust women. And don't fall in love with them, because they just might double-cross you (This part is added after he finds himself being knocked out and wakes up in a jail cell after a night with two sisters.)

So Flynn lives and steals, living the life he's always wanted to.

And all it takes is a girl in a tower with flowing long blond hair to undo that all.


	9. Märchen Fairy Tale

I know, I haven't updated this in..forever, it seems. But I recently have been getting back into an anime called One Piece and it's been my total obsession for right now. I'll still update this until it's finished, but it's kinda going to be on the sidelines right now.

Is anyone else eagerly waiting the small sequel movie _Tangled Ever After _coming around Spring next year? I am :3

Review replies:

eliasbloodmoon: Thanks for thinking so! I try to tie the plot points neatly with each other instead of random non-continuity drabbles.

Kiki-sama: Thanks for your words of support. Glad you realize it ties in with the 'love' chapter. You're the only one who realized that.

Thanks to: disneyisbeautiful, 1fanofthemarauders, ChesireXKittyXCat and eliasbloodmoon for putting this on their favorites.

XxXXxXXX

Rapunzel loves winter. She loves to watch the snow fall, and likes walking out in the fresh fallen snow. Eugene usually comes with her. He's not a big fan of the cold, she can tell, but Rapunzel is grateful that he's nice enough to endure it and have a snowball fight, and build a snowmen with her.

The months quickly change and soon enough, it's almost Christmas. She already knows what she wants for the holiday, and it's not much: some new material for a dress and to be able to spent time with her family, Eugene included of course.

There's also charity work to be done. Although her mother and father offer to go with her, Rapunzel declines and just brings Eugene along. She wants to see all of the kingdom, good and bad; rich and poor. In her opinion, no one better than Eugene.

They go to an hospital first, where Rapunzel meets the patients and they all happily greet their princess. With all of her cheerful attitude, Rapunzel manages to make everyone happy. She talks with everyone in the hospital (Eugene seems to be glad that the hospital isn't that big) and the two leave with well wishes for everyone to get well soon.

The next visit is an orphanage. The home, although derelict looking, isn't lost on it's love for the children. They all look well fed and happy. This makes Rapunzel glad; she once heard that all orphanages weren't as good as this one.

The children all clamor to have Rapunzel's attention. She laughs gently and promises them if they can be patient,and wait while she talks to the orphanage's owner, she'll tell them a story. It works, and the children wait in hushed excitement while Rapunzel and the head nun talk Eugene waits outside the door; this really didn't have much to do with him.

One child, a young girl with bright red hair comes up to him and tugs at his shirt to get his attention. "Are you the Princess's boyfriend?" She asks.

Before he can answer a boy with black hair says, "Of course he is, why else would he be with her?"

"Maybe I could be her bodyguard," Eugene comments dryly. Kids aren't one of his favorite things to deal with. Maybe he should of stayed in the room with Rapunzel.

"You don't look like bodyguard material very much." The black-haired boy says in a matter-of-fact way.

Nope, he don't like kids at all.

"I'm the one who saved the Princess, kid." He says in the same tone the boy used. The boy scowls at him. "My name's Eric. And I'm not a kid. I just turned eleven." He says proudly.

"Fine," Eugene says. "That makes you a big kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Eric huffs in a way that makes him looks like the child his is trying to insist he isn't. Eugene rolls his eyes .

The little girl tugs on his shirt again. "How did you save the princess?" She asks in a excited voice.

"I rescued her from a tower in the middle of the forest." The Rider side of is kicking in; wanting to show off, even if it is to little kids.

"How?" A young girl girl asks. There's a small group of kids surrounding him. He sits on a chair, straddling it backwards. The kids sit down on the floor in front of him and for to the other children. This feels a bit nostalgic. Eugene thinks, recalling how he used to read to the other children.

"I was walking in the woods, when I heard the most beautiful voice singing-"

"What was the song?" The blond girl, named Rachael asked.

"Does that matter?" Eugene asks.

Rachael nods ferociously and so hard he thinks the girl's brain is shaking inside her head. "Yeah. Was it a romantic song?"

"No one cares if it was a lovely-dovely song!" Eric proclaims. Eugene mentally agrees with him. But Rachael and two other girls, the red haired and a black haired girl, disagree.

"But it sounds so much more romantic!" The dark haired girl, Michelle says wistfully.

Eric rolls his eye sand mutters 'girls' underneath his breath.

"Eugene clears his throat. "Anyways, I hear the Princess singing and I want to meet her. But the problem is that I have no way up to the tower, so-"

"Why don't you have a way up the tower?" Michelle asks.

"Because there are no doors."

"If there are no doors, then how did the Princess get in the tower?"

"I was going to get to that. Stop interrupting me and I can get to that."

"Oh. Well, finish the story."

"So I'm trying to see if I can find a way up the tower when I hear footsteps, so I hide and see-"

"Why'd you hide?" Eric asks. "You're not being very brave if you hide." Eugene gives Eric a blank stare. "Sorry. Not interrupting story anymore."

"I see an old witch-"

"How did you know she was a witch?" Rachael asks.

"Because she looked like one."

"What does a witch look like?"

"They look like old grumpy women with crooked, bumpy noses and wear black all the time." Then as a afterthought. "And if you throw water on them, they'll melt."

The kids laughs and Eugene resumes his story. "Anyways I hid from the witch, and she called out to the princess above: 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair.'" He says in an overly dramatic voice. With no comments from the listeners, Eugene keeps going. "The princess let down her long golden hair, which was long enough for the witch to climb in the tower."

"How did it get that long?" Rachael asks, amazed.

"The witch never let her cut it. It was magic hair, if you're wondering." He adds in before any of the children can ask. They don't question this fact and he wonders if they are still at that age where magic is a believable thing.

He continues with the story, and he gets to the part right were the prince manages to free himself from the prison the witch sent him in, and was back at the tower when the witch injured the brave prince and his vision was lost. He expects the children to break out into questions, but they don't.

So, he finishes up the story, telling them how the princess saved the princes do to her tears and how they lived happily ever after. The orphans slowly disperse after the story's done, and Eugene thinks it that was the hardest thing he's ever done in his life. Rapunzel comes into the room, letting him know she's done with her business.

When the pair announce that they have to leave, this time it's Eugene the kids hang on, begging him to come back with another story.

**I could have ended it better. But I do have to rejoin my Tangled fans. One Piece is totally stealing my attention from you guys.**


End file.
